


Let me go

by lalyburbs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalyburbs/pseuds/lalyburbs
Summary: Allen doesn't belong in this world. He knows it, the other nations don't. He fooling everyone and now he dating one of them.
Relationships: 2pAmerica/Russia, America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Let me go

Snow blanketed the city, muffling the sound of passing cars. The air nip burns the nose of a man speed walking down the empty streets. No one was out in this kind of weather, a blizzard was supposedly going to hit soon, the cars rushing down the road prove that. The drivers and passengers wanting to be home and safe. Some together, others had pets to feed that evening. Even the lone driver had something waiting at home for them. The man grits his teeth as another chilling blast smack against his face. Soon it would be numb, he readjusts his jacket hood, hoping to keep some warmth. Where was he going? What path to take?  _ Just keep walking, keep walking, and don’t look back.  _ _  
_   
Even as the snow muffled a lot of sounds, it didn’t muffle the footsteps of the man that follow Allen. He could feel his neck hair raise, a slight stagger of his heart. He didn’t like being followed. He never had time to explain why not, maybe it stemmed from his years being under watch or maybe he had a bad day and just never recovered from it. Either way, it was one way to make him angry. But he knew who followed him and anger probably wasn’t the best emotion to show this man. Allen took a deep breath in, feeling the cold air burn his inner throat. He soon cough, his body taken by surprise by the influx of frost. He took a turn down a street, hoping that he was mistaken and he wasn’t really being followed.  _ Just my paranoid ass panicking _ . The footsteps turned too. Nevermind.    
  
Allen had just left what was possibly the worst meeting of his life, and he been in plenty of them. His amber eyes darken, remembering everyone's faces. It was an accident, a slip up on his part to think he was alone in that close moment he had with the man following him. But now, who they called the black sheep of Europe; England yelled it out to the whole meeting group. Words would spread and his lies would fall apart and what if they found out the truth about him? He almost broke out in a run, fear pump down to his legs, just run. Runaway and leave that in the past. The street was icy, he probably just slip and crack his head if he did that. He continued speed walking.    
  
He didn’t exactly belong in this world. Pure convenience, or maybe some higher being let him slip through to this world. He was a personified nation of the United states of America. Though at times it felt more like the divided states. But he wasn’t the “real” one. The real America had blond hair and bright blue eyes that twinkle like the stars. No, he was darker all around. Dark skin with brownish-red eyes, that instead of twinkle seem to burn. He gave these nations a fright when they first saw him. Allen’s best guess was that he was completely opposite to the real America, Allen was from a parallel universe. He managed to fool them by saying he was just the southern split of America and since they already had similar nations with that, they bought it.    
  
The man behind him made a sound. Right, no more memories. Just focus on right now, losing him and finding a spot to lay low for a while. Without glancing back, he looked for a way out of the city. Not that he didn't mind the city, but he knew the further he was from all of them the better the chance if they found out his truth and came to send him back. But all he saw was tight alleys and he didn’t want to risk a dead end. No taxis were open, the top light of the car turned off. Dammit. The wind started picking up and he shivered. His jacket was decent at keeping him warm but not for a blizzard. A warm hand clasps his wrist. Allen’s heart started racing, no-no. He finally looked back at the taller man. Purple eyes stared down at him. Half his face was behind an old scarf he worn.    
  
“Let go Ivan, I’m going home” Allen squeaked out. He hated how his voice seem to give out in the other’s presence. Ivan didn’t let go, his grip even tightens, expecting Allen to start struggling.    
  
“You rushed out so fast, I thought you might-” he cut himself off, not wanting to seem so invested in what the smaller American thought. No. He needed to be sure his time was worth it. Allen narrowed those brown eyes, making them seem darker in the lighting.    
  
“I’m fine, ya’l-” he caught himself.  _ Remember you  _ **_belong_ ** _ here. _ “England just struck a nerve is all” he tried to make it seem like it was no big deal. “America can handle the rest of the meeting anyway” he finished. 

Ivan's eyes seem to look right thru Allen and he really didn’t like that.  _ Geez blink fucker. _ The grip loosen, and Allen took the chance to snatch his wrist away. He made sure his glove was still on and his jacket wasn’t yanked up. He had many more secrets and he wasn’t going to let them out that easily. 

“If you want me to believe those words, why don’t you try to stop shivering as you speak” Ivan observed, his eyes squinted as he smiled behind the scarf. Allen's face paled and he took a step back on instinct.  _ Ah yes, very easy to read this one.  _ Ivan thought. “Now why the long face, its hurting my feelings you didn’t defend our little moment to England.” Ivan said, lending down so he tower directly over the shorter man.   
  
Allen started backing up, not liking where this was going. “Hey man, it was..it wasn’t bad, I just don’t want that getting out-” he tried to explain. He forced a smile.  _ Don’t seem scared, but don’t seem angry. _ His back hit a wall and he glances back at the brick building. Fuck. 

Ivan was right on top of him. Now he could feel the chill down to his bones. His body shook from it or the fear. Even in this world, where they were opposite Allen still couldn't shake what his own world’s nations were like. He barely could manage to be around this world’s England, thinking back to his own world’s version...his own father. But his world’s Russia...he scared him. This world’s Russia...also scared him but there was something else-   
  
“Earth to Allen, are you still with me, Da?” he asked, tapping the top of Allen’s head, bringing him from his memories.  _ So quick to go to that faraway place. I hope one day, you let me come along. _

Allen swallowed, okay there had to be a way out of this. “Let's just drop it, it happen and the weather getting worse. Why don’t we just part ways here, I don’t want to freeze on the streets” Allen suggested, hoping Ivan took the hint. 

Ivan tilted his head slightly. “Ah, you’re right, I wouldn't want that. Then they’ll blame that on me” he muttered out that last part. 

Allen nodded, trying to move away from under Ivan. “Alright, then I’ll see yo-” the hand grip his wrist once again. Allen bit his tongue, trying not to scream. 

“Here, let me get a taxi as you said, you wouldn’t want to freeze out on the streets. A car would be warmer” Ivan’s voice seem to be teasing him. Allen was trapped, and his patience running out. Ivan looked out to the road, trying to spot an open taxi. Allen looked up at him, his face showing how annoyed and tired he was of this encounter. 

Allen yanked his hand out of Ivan’s grip. “I’m going Ivan, stop this” he hissed out. Ivan looked back at him, lowering his hand that he was using to waved down a taxi. Allen flinched, seeing those eyes. Nations were odd beings. Centuries-old, their eyes have seen so much of history but instead of looking tired, they looked unreal, too bright, too perfect for the scar bodies they inhabit. But not Ivan’s, his show all those centuries of wear and tear. So human-like in a way, they now show hurt and Allen didn’t like that, it was looking at his own in a mirror. He had to look away before it stung him but Ivan’s voice instead did that job.   
  
” Почему ты так себя ведешь?” he asked Allen who now looked at his feet. The ground was still icy. Being centuries-old, nations could speak and understand pretty much any language but Allen didn’t feel like responding back in Russian.   
  
“Man, I don’t know. It was nice Ivan...but I’m just..should we really do this” he asked him, kicking at a clump of snow. God, it was so cold.

Ivan's body stiffen up at that. Was Allen already having doubts? His time wasn’t worth it if he was. Ivan got closer to the American. Allen looked right up at him, knowing Ivan wanted to see his face. He would be lying if he wasn’t running through scenarios where this-they didn’t work out. Even during the close moment they shared, a glass had shatter somewhere, exposing Allen’s  apprehensiveness to this relationship even if Ivan just thought Italy was being clumsy and dropped it. 

“Do you not want to be together, I hate to waste either of our time” Ivan asked, making sure Allen understood him.  _ Why was Allen so finicky. Seem to jump here and there on his word.  _ Ivan thought. If they continue this, Ivan would be reading more about this to figure out if Allen had a condition of some sort. Nations were very old, been through horrible things that could leave not just physical scars but mental ones as well. 

Allen knew he had a choice to say yes or no to Ivan’s question. He sighed, okay he really had to choose one, can’t run away from him. He reached out and grabbed Ivan’s hand. “Yeah, I want to see where this goes.” Allen said looking down at their clasp hands. “I just got worried something...would happen, like what if this doesn’t work out” he admitted one of his fears, looking at Ivan for some comfort. 

Ivan softened up as Allen's eyes looked into his own, others say they saw destruction and fire in them, Ivan saw a cool autumn sunset. Browns and reds blending together. He smiled a little behind his scarf. Ivan reached out and cupped Allen’s cheek, lending in. 

"Regardless of our gender or race or political stance. Deep in our heart we share a common treasure called...suffering." Ivan deadpan as he smooch Allen’s forehead. Allen looked puzzled at that, almost alarmed. “It’s freezing, can we please get a taxi.” Ivan finished pulling back. Allen's puzzlement turned to amusement and he chuckled.    
  
“Okay Ivan, let's get out of here” he walked towards the road. The two’s hands still clasp together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation  
> Почему ты так себя ведешь? - Why are you acting like this?
> 
> Credit for quote:   
> https://bearcide.tumblr.com/post/619342769938432000/regardless-of-gender-or-race-or-political


End file.
